Rehab
by misstoriteller
Summary: Selena, David, Demi, Miley, Nick, and Joe have to go to rehab for their addictions and disorders. But these kids can get in to trouble even while under supervision.


Six kids sit in room that resembles a dance studio.

Nick is wearing a band t-shirt and Abercrombie jeans. He looks, sexy.

Miley is wearing a micro-micro-mini jean skirt and tight white tank top bearing a purple bra. Her hair is down and loose waves. She is looking like a hooker.

David Henrie is wearing a blue tee shirt and ripped jeans. He looks like your average nerdy/hot guy.

Joe is wearing a tight red tee shirt and skinny jeans. He just looks angry

Selena is wearing a flow-y floral tank top and skinny jeans. Her hair is in a curled side pony tail. She looks cute and peppy, but quirky and unpopular.

Demi is wearing a black tee shirt and red skinny jeans. She looks like a rocker but a caring person.

Ashley is in a blue dress with a belt in the middle. She is the counselor.

Ashley: *Coughs for attention as she walks in* Hello kids, I am Ashley your counselor.

All but Joe: Hello .

Joe: Why the f--- are we in a dance studio.

Ashley: *Raises eyebrows* Your all in this room to introduce yourself. Then you will go to your new home. You all must have a reason to be in rehab and Joe you're seeming eager so why don't you go first.

Joe: *Growls under breath* I'm Joe. I get mad for some retarded reason. I was born this way. So yeah get used to it. *Eyes Demi for a milli-second*

Ashley: Thank you Joe. Now lets continue our circle counter-clockwise. Miley?

Miley: Hey *Smiles sexy* I'm Miley, and I'm a sex addict. Not like it's much of a problem today. But anyway I had it went I was twelve and I have been addicted since. It's like a drug.

Ashley: Miley.

Miley: So-r-ee!

Nick: Hey I'm Nick and I'm am also a sex addict. *winks at Miley* I just love the pleasure of sex. It get's rid of the bad things.

Miley: *Smiles*

Ashley: *Sighs*

Demi: Yo I'm Demi! *Smiles* I have a problem with drugs. But I think I am strong enough to stop. I started drugs when my parents both died. I was taken by my aunt who was kind but was never there to tell me wrong and right. My friend dared me to do it at age 14.

Ashley: Thank you Demi. I can see that this won't be to hard for you to stop.

Demi: *nods head* Thank you.

David: Hey I'm David. I'm addicted to alcohol. I grew up in foster care and was not treated well by the other kids. I don't really like to get in to detail.

Ashley: *smiles* That is alright. We are not going to force you to say anything

Selena sat at the end and was smiling at everyone the whole time.

Selena: *looks down* H-hello, I'm Selena. I'm bulimic and suicidal. I cut myself and am an alcoholic. I do drugs. I failed at suicide last month. I t-tried to hang myself. I never would like to speak why.

*Silence and surprise because she seems very girly and peppy*

Ashley: Uh, hem, Okay well please unpack and settle in. You will be sharing a house. Your house is next door on the right.

* * *

*A medium 2 story house. With two bedrooms, one for the girls, one for the boys. One secret room. One hidden master bedroom that the kids discovered on their way in. One living room. One dining room. One kitchen. Each bedroom has a large full bathroom. Two half bathrooms*

With Miley and Selena unpacking their room while Demi is on the phone downstairs.

Selena: Hi.

Miley: Hey.

*Silence*

Miley: I-I have a question.

Selena: Sure.

Miley: How did you fail at hanging yourself. *Pause* Oh never mind don't answer that. It was to personal.

Selena: No it's fine. *Unzips suitcase* I just can't knit scarves well. *Laughs a little*

Miley: *laughs* *Notices beer and drugs in Selena's bag* Should you have those?

Selena: *Looks at Miley and smiles* Should you be looking at Nick that way earlier? Should be wearing that?

*They both laugh*

Demi: *Walks in* Hey! *Smiles*

Selena & Miley: Hey!

Demi: Oh my gosh! *Bends down to Selena's suitcase.* How did you get those in?

Selena: I told them they were my medication. Stupid people.

Demi: Ugh! Lucky I had to spend like, 100 bucks on some crappy bags that cover them up!

*They all laugh*

*boys walk in because the door is open*

Demi: Heyy!

Selena: Hi *Kinda embarrassed about before*

Miley: *Flirty grins* Hi there. *Folds a tee shirt*

Boys: Hey!

Nick: *Wink at Miley* Just wanted to check the room out. Um, I'm gonna go to the spare bedroom.

Miley: Yeaahh me too.

Demi: *Laughs* Niiicee.

Joe: *Very slightly smiles at Demi*

David: *Keeps smiling at Selena*

Selena: *blushes* And takes out beer. *Shyly to everyone* Want one?

David: Thanks! *Takes one not taking his eyes off Selena*

Demi: Ehh just one. Beer fills me up fast.

Joe: Umm me too.

Selena: *Smiling noticing Joe is doing to the same as Demi for a reason*

Joe: What? *Somewhat loudly*

Selena: *Looks down* Nothing.

David: *Glares at Joe*

Joe: *Rolls eyes*

Miley: OOOHH NICKKY!!

Demi: Wow, already?

Joe: *laughs*

Selena: *Leans over to Demi and whispers* I think Joe like you.

Joe: *Before Demi can react* What the hell! I do not! What is your problem?! Did you stalk someone once and they caught you!?! IS THAT WHY YOU TRIED TO HANG YOURSELF!?!

David: Wow way to overreact!

Selena: *Tears up and grabs something out of suitcase* *runs to the bathroom* *Slashes razor hard through arm. Puts salt on deep wound. Shrieks with pain but is glad that she is in pain.*

David: *Watching her and gasps*

Selena: *Eyes widen* Oh. Uh. *Quietly* Sorry.

David: *Walks Selena to the sink* It's okay.

Selena: *Smiles up at him*

David: *Turns on water and gently puts Selena's deep cut under it.*

Selena: Um. I'm sorry you had to see that.

David: It's not your fault, I mean Joe will get used to it here and then he won't be as bad. It least, that's what Nick told m-

Miley*In other room*: *Moans loudly* NICKK!! OOHHH!!! BABE!! DEEPER!!

Selena: *Giggles a little bit and purses lips*

David: *Rolls eyes in Miley's direction and smiles* Come on. *Goes back in to the room with Selena*

Demi: Selena what the-

Selena: I punished myself. I am sorry Joe.

Joe: *Whispers* Oh.

David: *Frowns at Joe* Selena, don't apologize.

Selena: No, no, I'm so-

Nick: OOHH MILLEEEYYY!!!

*Rooms bursts in to laughter.*

* * *

*All sitting in Spare room which the counsler does not know about, just incase she comes back in to the house. They are all in pajamas boys in boxers and t-shirts girls in night gowns or tank tops and flannel shorts*

Selena: Ooh! It's midnight!

Demi: Cheer's to our first fabulous night here.

Selena: *Grabs beer and gives everyone them. Gets out candy and junk food bowls and drugs and ciggerates*

Nick: You what? I think this isn't gonna be as bad as I thought it would be.

Miley: I know! I thought it would be just trying to avoid a bunch of mental kids and juvinal delinquents!

Joe: *Frowns*

Miley: *puts hand on Joe's shoulder* You totally do not count.

Joe: *Straightens up* Thanks.

David & Selena: *Chug beer*

5 HOURS LATER

*All drunk and/or high*

Demi: W-What time is it?

Miley: *Cracks up hysterically and everyone stares at her* I thought o-of sumtin' *Laughs* FUUNNYY!!!

Nick: Whhhhaaa?

Miley: BANANA SALAD! *Rolling on the floor laughing while everyone stares*

Selena: *Checks phone for time* Twooooo stixy-fivvvee is duh time.

Joe: Is that possible?

Selena: Oh. *Flip phone right side up* Haha Oopsies! Fiivveee twenty-sixx-xx-xx.

David: Haha! Niiiiiccceee.

Miley: *Sits in Nick's lap, Horrifingly drunk* *Falls a little* *Takes of shirt in her bra*

Joe: Um woah.

Demi: *Groans* Miles…

Miley: Haha! *Gets up and starts dirty dancing with Nick.*

David: *Can't take his eyes off Selena's eyes*

Selena: *Smiles at David*

Joe: *Drunk and high* *Kisses Demi on the cheek*

Demi: *Kisses back on the lips*

Selena: *laughs and looks at Nick and Miley kissing. Looks up at David who is still smiling at her* *Sighs and gets more beer*

* * *

Miley: *Wakes up on the bed* *Rubs eyes* Oh no… *Runs to the bathroom, hung over* *Throws up*

Selena: *Head on David's chest asleep. On the bed in the spare room*

David: *Arms rapped around Selena, Also asleep*

Miley: *Skips over to Nick*

Nick: *Snoring, alseep* *Sprawled across the floor*

Miley: *Snickers* Oooooo Nickypoo! *Plops on top of Nick*

Nick: *Yells* AH! Ow!

Miley: *Laughs*

*Everyone starts to wake up*

Nick: *Groaning* Miiillleeeeyy!

Demi: Agh! You guys woke me up! *At the bottom of the bed, snuggled up with Joe* *Stretches bopping Joe in the head*

Joe: Ow! *Rubs eye*

Demi: Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry *hugs him*

Selena: You guys are soooo loud! *groans*

David: *Laughing* What time is it?

Demi: *Grabs Miley's phone* Uggghhh! 11:51!

Selena: *Shoots up* Oh crap! We only have nine mintues to NOT look hung over! *Hops out of bed* *Runs to her room*

Demi: *See's David watch her leave* *Smiles* David?

David: *Sighing* Yeah?

Demi: Do like Selena?

Joe: *leans forward, interested*

David: I have a feeling either way like her or not Joe will be dancing around the house yelling it out.

Miley: *Hops off of Nick and on to the bed* totally true. Joe leave.

Demi: *Whines* Don't leeeaavvee!

Joe: *Shrugs* Sorry I have to get changed anyway. *Tugs at the ends of his shirt*

Demi: *Gasps* Did I do that?

Joe: *Looks at throw up on his shirt* Nah, that was Nick, he didn't wanna get it on Miley.

Nick: Oh sorry bro!

Joe: *Walks out to change* It's ooh kay.

Miley: Well?

David: Oh. I didn't think he would leave.

Demi: That is such a yes!

David: What do you mean?

Miley: *Squeals* Well if you don't wanna respond it is ALWAYS a yes!

David: UGH! You girls are relentless!

Miley & Demi: *Jumps up and down on the bed*

Selena: *Walks in brushing her hair* What is going on? *laughing*

Miley: *Screams*David li-

Demi: *Jumps on top of Miley knocking her off the bed and covers Miley's mouth*

Miley: *Bites Demi's hand* David lik- *Relises why Demi did that* Ohhhhh. Oops.

David: Nothing. It's something about Nick.

Nick: No it-

Miley: *Gives him the evil stare*

Nick: Whatever. *sighs*

Selena: Uh… okay? Anyway, guys might wanna get ready!

Miley: Ack! Three mintues! *Her and Demi rush to their rooms*

David: *Shrugs and changes shirt*

Selena: I'm gonna make lunch for everyone. Want anything?

David: *Shirtless* I don't care. You pick.

Selena: Nick?

Nick: *Pulls down pants showing white see-through boxers* Nah I'm not hungry.

Selena: Ew! *Covers eyes* *Yells, annoyed but not mad* Nick you are so disgusting!

Nick: *Laughing*

Demi: *Walks in* Ah! *Covers eyes* It burrnnss!!

*Selena and Demi run off laughing, but disgusted*

Nick: So you really like Selena? *Puts on shorts*

David: Sure I guess.

Nick: HEY SELENA!

Selena: *Turns around* What?

Nick: DAVID LOV-

David: *Tackles Nick*

Selena: *Laughs* *To David* Thank you! *Walks away*

David: *To Nick* I'm gonna kill you!

Nick: *laughing* Haha!

* * *

Three days later

Demi: *Smoking Marijuana*

Selena: *Wakes up, walks to the bathroom, force pukes* *Walks out*

Miley: *Finally walks in the room after being in the spare room alnight with Nick* *In underwear*

Selena: *Wipes mouth* Really Miles? Again?

Miley: *Grins* Third time this week!

Demi: Miley you are such a pervert!

* * *

(All are wearing the same band shirt)

Demi is tired looking but not horribly, she is wearing a red band shirt and a vest with black skinny jeans. Her hair is flat ironed.

Miley is wearing skinny jeans and also a band shirt cut right below her chest with scissors. She looked… cute but inooproprate. Her hair is up in high ponytail.

Selena is wearing a band shirt with the sleeves cut off in to an off the shoulder top really long as a dress with a black belt around the waistline. She also is wearing leggings. She has dark circles under her eyes but covered it up with make up. Her hair is curled and in a side pony tail.

David is wearing his band shirt with light Abercrombie jeans.

Nick is wearing his shirt cut without the sleeves and jean shorts.

Joe is just wearing his tight and with skinny jeans and a black tie.

Demi: *Puts finger to her mouth* Shh! Shh! *Giggling*

Nick: *Whispers* Sorrryyy!

Selena: *Sticks head out doorway* It's clear!

*They all sneak out laughing quietly*

Joe: *Whispers* get in get in!! *Laughing*

*All get inside Joe's van*

Demi: Oh my gosh this is gonna be amazing!

Joe: *laughs* What if it's not?

Demi: *Jokingly nudges Joe* Don't be so negative.

Joe: Ow!

* * *

Miley: *Whispering to everyone once they arrived* Check this out. *Walks over to Bouncer*

Bouncer: I.D please.

Miley: I really don't think we need an I.D.

*They try to look over at Miley to see what she is doing but can't*

Bouncer: *smirks* Welcome inside!

Miley: *Beams*

All: *Shrugs and follows Miley inside*

*At a club with live music*

David: Come on! *Takes Selena's hand and they rush over to the bar*

Demi & Joe: *Laugh and run up close to the stage*

Miley & Nick: *start making out*

Selena: *looks up at the stage*

Singer: *Winks at her*

Selena: *Bites her lip and looks at the floor*

David: *Frowns*

* * *

30 MINUTES LATER

David: Let's go with Demi and Joe.

Selena: Okay!

Miley: *Dancing with Nick*

Demi: Glad you guys joined us!

Selena: Haha!

Demi: *Goes back to having her conversation with Joe* Joey! *Puppy dog face* Pwease?

Joe: Ugh! Fine!

David: What are you guys talking about *laughs*

Joe: *Bends down*

Demi: *Runs behind in and climbs on to his shoulders*

Joe: Ah! *Laughing* *Stands up*

Demi: Weeeeee!

Selena: *Laughing* Where's Miley and Nick?

David: probably making out somewhere.

Selena: Yeah..

Demi: Hey Sel. *Looks down to Selena*

Selena: Yeah? *Looks up*

Demi: *Nodds head over in the lead singer direction*

Selena: *looks, standing close to the stage*

Singer: *looking at Selena the whole time he is singing*

Selena: *Doesn't feel right* *Looks down*

David: *Sighs*

Singer: *Waves Selena and Demi up on stage*

Demi: *Hops off of Joe and grabs Joe's hand* Come on!

Joe: Deeemmii! *Whining, laughing*

Selena: *Sighs* *Starts to walk up* *To david* David, are you coming?

David: Me?

Selena: *Saracasticly* No, the other David who I know who just randomly happens to be right were you are standing. *Laughs* Come on! *Waves him up*

David: *laughing* okay okay!

Singer: *Song ends* *Jelous of David* *Stops David from coming up after Selena came up* Stage is full.

Selena: Oh well! *Sighs and walks back over to David* I guess we'll be going then.

Singer: No wait, uh.

David: *laughs*

Selena: *Innocently* Yes?

Singer: Um, I want you to come up…

Selena: Well, I wanted David to come up. Guess we can't have everything now can we? *Smirks and grabs David's hand* Come on let's go find Nick and Miley before she gets pregnant!

David: *Laughs and follows Selena*

* * *

Demi: *Sticks head out the roof window in the car, with Selena and Miley*

*All are drunk.*

Selena: WHOO HOO!

Joe: *swirved driving*

David: *laughing* Nick you are so perverted!

Nick: *laughs* I know!

Joe: Hey guys!

Selena, Demi & Miley: *Put they're heads back in the car.*

Demi: Yeah Joeybear? *laughs at the name*

Miley: Hm.. Joeybear. It fits! From now on Joe, I am calling you Joeybear!

Joe: *Groans*

Demi: You were saying Joe?

Joe: Oh yeah we need to stop by the grocery sto-

Selena: CART RACEES!!!

David: Yeah!

Joe: *parks car* Ready?

Miley: Joeybear, I was born ready! *Snaps fingers jokingly* Nick carry me!

Nick: *Laughs* Come with me my fair princess! *Picks Miley up wedding style and they walk to the grocery store.

Selena: Haha *Climbs out the window roof and slides down the car* Come on lazy peoples!

David: *Hops out of the car and grabs Selena's hand* *They run off*

Demi: *Sighs still in the car* *to Joe* Wouldn't they make such a cute little couple?

Joe: Sure? Haha! Come on Demz get on my back!

* * *

Nick: On your mark!

*Girls sitting in shopping carts while boys are getting ready to push*

Joe: Get set..

Selena: Your goin' down b*tches! *laughs*

Demi: Bring it!

David: GO!!!!

*They race off Joe and Demi in the lead David and Selena in second and Nick and Miley behind them*

*Joe and Demi reach the end of the store. They have to switch places*

Demi: Oh boy! *Pushes as hard as she can, which isn't very fact with Joe sitting in the cart*

*Then David and Selena switch*

Selena: Agh! *pushes now ahead of Demi*

*Miley and Nick switch*

Miley: WEEE UGH! *Pushes in tie with Demi who is catching up to Selena*

David: Go Go Go! *laughes*

*Team Jemi and Team Delena (Which is what they have decided the team will be for the grocery olympics) win with Team Niley close to them)

Demi: Well, *They are all still drunk* Now what?

Joe: Oh! Savenger hunt!

Miley: *smirks* With a twist.

David: What do you mean?

Miley: Each team will go up to a random person and have her write a list of fifteen things we have to do. I'm going to ask… Hmm.. That guy over there to write us a list. *Points to guy* Then I'll copy it for each team. *Walks over to guy and talks to him and hands him pen and papr*

Guy: *Shrugs and starts writing*

Miley: *Takes finished list and hands it to everyone after copying it*

Selena: On your mark..

Nick: Get set..

Demi: *Screams* GO!

* * *

Joe and Demi

Demi: *Laughing goes up to cash register for first thing on the list* Hey, Um I'd like to order one big mac..

Cashier: Um we don-

Joe: *Trying to hold in the laughter* DON'T BACK SAS MAN!

Demi: Yeah, *Fake calm as if she is used to this* Oh and a baconater. Oooh I'd mac and cheese too!

Cashier: But we don't have those..

Joe: SHUT UP! MAN I KNOW YOU DO!

Cashier: Please sir if we can du-

Demi: OOo! Joe I think I see twinkles! *Clamly takes Joes hands and walks away giggling*

Joe: That was the funniest thing!

* * *

David & Selena

Selena: *laughing from first thing they did* Next up.. Ew *laughs* No I'm not gonna do that!

David: What?

Selena: *laughing*lift up your shirt in front of a guy in a red coat and blue shirt for more then 5 seconds! Wait.. that was the guy who wrote this list.. *Laughing* Jerk!

David: *laughs* I know!

Selena: What?

David: I'll do it! *laughs*

Selena: This will be good!

David & Selena: *Run over to the guy*

Guy: I'm guess your on your second one? *winks at Selena*

Selena: Oh yes I am *Winks back and grabs end of shirt*

Guy: *Grins*

David: *Laughing lift up shirt* Whoo!

Selena: *Looks at guys face then falls to the floor laughing so hard*

Guy: O.o

Selena: See ay sucker! *Gasps* *Grabs Davids hand still laughing* Run run!

Miley & Nick: *Running towards the guy*

* * *

Nick & Miley

Nick: *Grinning* That was hot!

Miley: Oh shut up! *Laughs* Next on the list… Noodle art! Nick you grab the paper and glue in the crafts section I'll get the macoroni! GO!

* * *

Selena: *Walks over wearing noodle crown back to end point* I think we wo-

Nick: *Leaps out from behind counter with Miley* Haha wrong!

David: Aw!

Demi: *Runs over* Crap!

Joe: *laughs* Whoo hoo! We lost! We are the LOOOOSSERRRS!!

Demi: *Grins and dances* Whoo hoo!

Selena & David: *Dances and sings 'We are the losers' with Demi & Joe*

Miley: *Jumps on top of counter* YOU NOW OBEY THE WINNERS!! *Tipsy, falls down*

Nick: *Catches her* I think I'll take her home.

Selena: I should come, I'm feeling really dizzy too.

David: I'll go too.

Selena: No you should stay, anyway we need to go grocery shopping *Laughs*

David: Okay! Drive safe Nick. *Being slightly over-protective of Selena*

Selena: *Hugs David* See you soon! I'll be perfectly fine when you get back, promise!

David: *Hugs back* Bye!

* * *

David: *Runs in hearing Selena's screams when he finally came home from grocery shopping* *Drops grocery bags* *Covers eyes*

Selena: *Crying* OH THANK GOD!!! *Sobbing* Thank you so so so much! *Fully naked* *Tied to chair* *Bleeding slightly, mostly bruised*

Nick: *On the floor, out cold, bruised*

Selena: I donna know what happened I just woke up...

David: *Gasps*

Selena: Sh*t. *Naked* Look away!

David: I am! Why do you think I have my hands over my eyes?!

Nick: *Sits up quickly* Selena what- David?!? Where is everyone!?!- Did you just get- Did you buy cookies- Wait, where is he?!?

David: Who!?!

Nick: Oh no! He could be anywhere!!

Selena: *Screams*

David: *Whips head around*

Guy: *Standing there* *Grimsing*

Nick: Crap.

Demi & Joe: *Run upstairs after hearing all the noise*

Demi: *Gasps*

Selena: *Screaming*

David: *Punches guy in the nose*

Joe: *Gently moves Demi back*

Joe: *Kicks the back of the guys knees*

Guy: *Falls down*

Nick: *Stands up, wobbly* *Picks up lamp* *Hands it to Joe*

Joe: *Smashes it on top of the guys head*

Guy: *knocked out*

Demi: *Talking to 911 over the phone* *Panicking* M-my boyfriend knocked him out now! Please come over! T-thank you!

Demi: *Covers Selena up with a blanket*

Selena: *Smiles slightly, still worried* T-thanks Demi.

Demi: No problem.. *Unties rope*

David: *Looks back to Selena who is now covered up.* What happened?

Selena: I d-don't know. I was reading the I feeling something on the back of my head. It didn't hurt that bad though..*Stands up and uses blanket as dress*

Nick: I think I know..

Joe: Let's not talk about this! We need to make sure he stays passed out.

Demi: *Takes off heel* *Smashes on the guys nose*

Selena: *Pushes chair over and hands David rope*

Joe: *Tosses guy on chair with help of Selena and Demi, Nick is still woozy*

David: *Ties the guy up* Nick what happened?

Nick: I heard some guy talking from upstairs and Selena just moaning a bunch of nonsense, not even words really, I'm guessing he hit her hard, she was kind of yelling in a way. So I go upstairs holding this can of pepper spray, and I see the guy tied Selena up, naked. Which confused me because, it was like he like he raped her or something.

David & Selena: *Shutter*

Nick: Well, maybe not I donna know. But anyway he's tying Selena up so I spray the pepper spray but then he knocks me out with some giant pole thingy. The weirdest part was he was talking to Selena, even though she was knocked out he was like singing I think. I think he was singing which really bugged me because he was so off-key, but anyway he was singing a bunch of me songs then when a changed a song he would say stuff like 'Hey little girl how are you? How have you been?' and someother creepy stuff. I think he might have been from the other rehab house from across the street I mean, he was INSANE!

Selena: You m-mean I might have been raped?

Nick: Well, Sel, Think about it, some scyco path is found singing to you while your naked. What do you think?

Selena: I think I'm gonna take a long shower..

David: I''l go with you.

*everyone stares at David, weirdly*

David: Not in the showers! I mean like, just in case he has a partner I would sit outside the doors you know?

Demi: Oh, okay. You had me creeped out for a sec.

Police: *Walk in* Everyone down on the ground!

Selena: We are up here!

*They all go down to the floor*

Police: *Walk in guns out. Sees kids and guy puts gun in pocket* Looks like you guy handled it pretty well.

All: *Nod slowly*

Police: *Grab the guy as he starts to wake up*

Guy: *Trying to push out* *Screaming and yelling*

Selena: *Flinches back a step*

Police: *Walks over to them* Who is hurt?

Selena & Nick: *Raise hands*

Miley: *Skips in to the room after just waking up* So what've I missed? *Eyes widen*

* * *

Ashley: alright kids, I have good news.

Selena: *Holding ice pack on David's eye* *More cuts, deeper, on her arms. She still is cutting*

David: *Smiling at Selena then frowns at her cuts*

Ashley: The guy is now in a jail far away from here. He is on death penalty because of rape and murder to each of the other houses. Selena, you could have died.

Selena: *Has no emotions*

David: *Angry* It's not like its her fault you don't lock up people fast enough. She was just home it wasn't like she did anything wrong!

Ashley: I know. David, Demi, and Joe, you three were lucky enough not to be home while he had a weapon. You too Miley, you were lucky to be hidden under the covers. Nick will be home from the hospital in a little bit. If Nick was not going to spray pepper spray at him, or David, Joe, and Demi were not going to be home Selena, you would be dead.

David: You keep acting like your blaming her! She's just a victim and did nothing wrong!

Ashley: *Sighs and leaves for her house*

Selena: *Face blank looking spaced out, but listening*

Miley: *Bites lip*

David: *Puts arm around Selena's shoulder*

Joe: *Holding hands with Demi*

Selena: *Blushes slightly but face still frozen*

Nick: *Slowly steps in*

David: *Bites lip*

Nick: Hey..

*Silence for a mintue*

Miley: *Squeals!* NICCKKKYY!!! *Hugs him*

Nick: *Hugs Miley back* I'm glad your safe.

Joe: *smiles*

Demi: *grins*

David: *Looks over to Selena*

Selena: *Hugging her knee's still worried, still not speaking*

Nick: Come on Miles lets go upstairs.

David: *Worried about Selena*

Joe & Demi: *leave for upstairs after Nick & Miley*

David: Sel?

Selena: *Looking blankly in front of her*

David: Selena… it's been two days.

Selena: *eyes water but thats it*

David: Please.

Selena: *Screams/Sobs and falls on to David's chest.* I c-can't do it anymore.

David: Do what? *Pets Selena's hair*

Selena: I need to tell you, someone, will you listen?

David: Of coarse.

Selena: C-come with me. *Walks out of buliding*

David: *Follows her outside in the bushes of the backyard*

Selena: *Sobbing* *Picks a torn old sheet of paper out of her pocket and hands it to David*

When the infant known in court only as Little S was brought home from hospital days after her birth, it was as a bubbly,brown-eyed girl with the first signs of dark hair. She was, according to those who came into contact with her, a lively child with a ready smile.

After 14 years of enduring abuse of an almost unimaginable cruelty, the girl had been reduced to a nervous wreck, her hair shaved to the scalp and her body covered in bruises and scabs. Physical injuries included eight broken ribs, a broken back and the missing top of a finger, while the emotional damage was almost incalculable. Despite it all, Little S was said to have still attempted a smile.

The jury was told that details of the intervening months, leading to the Little's death last August, would "fill [them] with revulsion". But even this could not prepare jurors — one of whom could not hold back tears — for one of the worst cases of sadistic brutality and sordid child neglect to come before a court.

Little S's life in a council flat in Haringey, North London, began with gradual and growing neglect at the hands of her mother, who would leave her unattended for hours in her cot. The overweight woman, who had never had a full-time job and spent hours trawling the internet for pornography, split from the girl's natural father when she was 8 years old after affairs with two men.

When the second lover moved in, Little S's suffering increased dramatically. The court heard that while her mother gossiped with friends in online chat rooms, her boyfriend took to beating the girl, swinging her around by the neck or legs when little then pinching her or raping her and cutting her as she grew older.

The Times has been told that the man, who cannot be identified for legal reasons, forced Little S to follow commands like a dog. At the click of a finger she would have to sit with her head bent between her legs; 20 minutes later a second click would be the signal that she could sit upright again.

A second man, Owen, also subjected the girl to similar abuse. Owen, who stayed at the house for five weeks with his 15-year-old girlfriend, was found guilty with the boyfriend of causing or allowing the death of a child. The mother admitted her guilt at an earlier hearing.

Police were told that the boyfriend, a 32-year-old collector of Nazi memorabilia, wanted to "toughen her up". Other routines included placing the Little S on a stool and spinning it around until she fell off.

The authorities had first voiced concerns about possible abuse by October 2006, when a GP noticed marks on the girl. But his mother, in the first of many episodes of deception and false reassurances, insisted she had found that her skin "bruised easily".

Two months later the GP sent the pair to the Whittington Hospital, North London, after inspecting a head injury. Insisting that her child was "a head-banger" fond of "rough and tumble play", the mother claimed that fingermarks were merely the result of when she was caught after being lovingly held and thrown into the air.

Social services were informed and visited the flat, which was found to be dirty, untidy and smelling of urine. They learnt that it was shared with the girl's grandmother and three dogs, including a rottweiler, but remained unaware that it also harboured a violent boyfriend. They decided to let the child stay with a family friend while police inquiries continued.

Years later, in January 2006, with no decision made on any charge against either woman, the girl was allowed back home. As he grew too old for milk and jars of Little food, Little S scavenged bits of broken biscuits from older children and was even seen eating dirt in the garden. Detectives found that after the boyfriend moved in there was not one piece of the girl's clothing that was not spattered with blood.

David: *Looks down* Was this you sister?

Selena: *Stopped crying* No.

David: Your friend?

Selena: No.

David: Who?

Selena: *Shaky voice* Me.

* * *

With Demi and Joe

Demi: *drunken* *Making out with Joe*

Joe: T-this place is funny. *Drunk* They are m-makin us worse then we already are.

Demi: *Laughs* I kno-oh-ow. *Grins* *Takes off shirt*

Joe: *Grins*

* * *

David: That's not possible. It said, she was dead?

Selena: *Frowns* That was before they were able to get me breathing.

David: Wow. I-I'm so sorry.

Selena: *Sighs* It's not your fault.

David: *Hugs Selena*

* * *

Demi: *Only in underwear*

Joe: *Making out with Demi* *Boxers* *Drunk*

Demi: *Drunk* Wanna? *Starts unclip bra*

Joe: Deffenitly.

* * *

Selena: *Sitting on Davids lap* *Not crying but just thinking*

David: *Arms rapped around Selena*

* * *

Two hours later

Demi: Crap!

Joe: *Sits up from sleep* Whaa?

Demi: Oh my gosh my gosh OOOOOHHH Nooooo! *Worried*

Joe: *frightened* Demi? What's wrong?!?

Demi: Oh no! *Runs over to Miley bag and digs through it*

Joe: Demi, Hon, are you alright?

Demi: I love you Joe but,

Joe: *Slaps head* You don't love me in THAT way. You were drunk I should've seen this coming! UGh I'm so stupid! *Falls back on bed*

Demi: *Jokingly* Yes you are stupid. That you would think THAT! *Runs over to Miley's dresser* She must have them somewhere! Aha! *Pick's up a pregnancy test*

Joe: Oh s----.

Demi: Yeah. I need to see…. *Runs in to the bathroom*

* * *

Selena: *Whispers to David* I love you.

David: *Thinks that's what she said* What? *Smiling*

Selena: *Sighs* Uh.. oh nothing just some song I like.

David: *looks down* Oh.

Selena: What did you think I said?

David: Um, I donna know. That's why I asked.

Selena: Oh.

David: Oh.

* * *

Miley: *Skips in to spare room* What the-

Joe: *Undercovers*

Miley: *Smirks* Weeell since no one's here… *Jumps on the bed*

Joe: Ah! Go away!

Miley: *Jumps off* Joeeeyybeearr??

Joe: Don't you dare take these covers off me.

Miley: Well, why not- *Relizes why*Oooooooohhhhh!!!!

Joe: *Groans*

Miley: Was it Ashley!?!?!

Joe: Ew.

Miley: Oh well, she was totally checking you out the other day.

Joe: Thanks for the mental picture.

Miley: Was it Selena?

Joe: Really Miles?

Miley: *Punches him on the arm from under the covers* Oh I know I'm just kidding! *Skips away* *Sing a sing song voice* Deeeeemmmiii? Deeemmmmerrrzz? Demaduhdemuhdemzezez?

Demi: Uh. In here.

Miley: Soooo how was last night??

Demi: *Groans* Milleesss! *Freezes, gasps*

Miley: Demi? You kay?

Demi: *Steps out of the doors* *Holding pregnancy test*

Miley: Oh Demi! *Hugs Demi*

Demi: *Sobbing*

* * *

Selena: *Hears crying from out the window* Demi! *Runs inside*

David: *Quickly follows her*

Demi: *Sobbing*

Selena: Demi swee- *Sees pregnancy test* Oh my gosh! *Joins Demi and Miley in the hug*

Joe: *Walks in* *Dressed* Demi?

Demi: *chokes it out* Yes.

Joe: *Shocked*

Nick: *Pats Joe on the back lightly* It's okay.

Joe: *Silent hugs Demi*

Demi: *Crying*

Ashley: *Walks calmly upstairs* Dav- Demi?

Demi: *Falls to the ground sobbing* *Joe sits down so she is on his lap* I'm a failure! *Sobbing*

Ashley: *See's pregnancy test* Oh honey, it's okay. Your not in trouble your not a sex addict and everything will be okay.

Miley: Um, I'm sorry to change the subject but Ashley you were saying something.

Ashley: Oh! Yes well, David your visitor for visitors week is a day early.

David: Me?

Ashley: Yes.

David: Are you us-

Selena: *Smiles* Go!

David: *Walks to the front door* *Looks upstairs at Selena* Come with me.

Selena: *Smiles* Okay *Walks down*

David: *Opens door* Hel- *Pauses* Uh, Teri?

Teri: David! *Hugs David* OH I have missed you so much! *Wearing goddess-like white dress and gold head band. Loose waves on her hair. Beautiful.*

Selena: *Quietly* I should go. *Starts to go*

Teri: No wait.

Selena: *Turns back*

Teri: You are…?

Selena: Selena.

Teri: Okay?

David: *Takes Selena's hand* Please stay.

Selena: Okay.

Teri: *Trying to make overly clear* I'm his GIRLFRIEND.

David: EX-girlfriend. You broke up with me? Remember?

Teri: Whatever.

Selena: That's weird I haven't heard of you before.

Teri: We-not-speak-in-long-time. Do-you-under-stand?

Selena: *Raises eyebrows*

David: Eh, Teri why don't you come in.

Teri: *Takes David's hand* It must be weird to be around a bunch of mentally challenged kids huh?

David: Well they aren't-

Teri: Do worry they don't understand. But anyway, *talks about home*

Selena: I'm going upstairs.

Teri: *Whispers loudly* Finally!

Selena: *scoffs*

David: Please *Reaches for her hand*

Selena *Yanks hand away* *Growls* Have fun. *Walks upstairs*

Miley: Oh gosh! *Listened to everything* Like we need more drama.

Selena: Ugh! I know!

Teri: *Skips up the stairs*

David: *Unwillingly follows her*

Teri: Daaaaavvveeeyyy! Which room is mine?

David: Um, Ashley said you have to share the with other girls.

Teri: *Disgusted face* Ew. I mean oh kay.

Selena: *frowns* they room only fits three people.

David: Well then, *Smiles* Your gonna have to in mine.

Selena: *beams at David*

Teri: Uh.. no no it's okay I'll stay with you Davey!

Miley: *Bites lip and frowns*

David: Uh.. *Looks at Selena* Oh! You can stay in the guest room! I forgot completely *Lying because he wanted Selena to stay with him*

Teri: Oh. *Sad*

* * *

Miley: I don't get it? *sitting on her bed*

Selena: Get what? *Looking for pj's*

Miley: Why we have to introduce ourselves to Teri tomorrow during meeting.

Selena: Well, It's 11pm right now.

Miley: *Groans*

Selena: She makes me sick!

Miley: I know!

* * *

Ashley: Today we have a visitor for a week. This is Teri, she is a friend of Justin's. Why don't we introduce ourselves like we did last week.

David: Hi? I'm David? I ha-

Ashley: *Laughs* You don't have to

Joe: *Mumbles* Not fair. I'm Joe. I get mad easily and what you said at breakfast to my girlfriend made me mad enough.

Teri: *Eyes winden*

Nick: Hey I'm Nick. And I'm a sex addict *Winks at Teri*

Teri: Uh.

Miley: Yeah I'm Miley. I'm a sex addict. *Frowns at Nick*

Demi: I'm Demi. *Grumbles* I'm pregnant and a drug addict.

Teri: *Laughs* Now that's two not so good things!

Selena: *Silent*

Teri: Yeah?

Selena: *Stands up and starts to leave*

Ashley: Selena!

Selena: *Sighs and sits back down* I'm Selena. *whispers* I'm a drug addict, alcohol addict, I cut myself and suicidal.

*Silence for a moment*

Teri: Hahahaha! *Laugh hystriclly*

Selena: *Glares* What?

Teri: *Calms down* oh nothing.

Selena: *Mumbles* Whatever.

Teri: I'm gonna unpack. *Starts to walk up stairs* Oh David! Will you come with me?

David: Can't. Meeting.

Teri: Oh well meet me up there soon!

David: *sighs*

Ashley: Okay well today we are gonna be talking about.. quincadently.. people who make fun of us because of our problems

Selena: *Scoffs*

Miley: Well, in school people call me whore and slut. Beat me up and stuff.

Nick: Yeah me too.

Demi: They call you a slut? *laughs*

Nick: Oh well other stuff…

Joe: People just avoid me…

Demi: Like druggie and stuff. They threaten to kill me.. but they don't go any father.

David: I just skip school. And avoid everyone. I don't talk to people that often.

Miley: *sarcasm* Suureee you don't!

David: At home I don't!

Selena: *Folds arms acrossed chest*

Ashley: Selena? Does anyone make fun of you at school?

Selena: They wouldn't lemme go to school.

Ashley: Who wouldn't?

Selena: *Stands violently up out of the chair* Forget it. *Runs to bedroom*

Miley: *Frowns* What just happened?

Demi: I donna know.

David: She doesn't like to talk about it.

Joe: And you know that how?

David: Uh… She said it one the first day.

Nick: Oh yeah.

Ashley: She is going to have to tell somebody. *Get's up and goes to Selena's room*

David: I don't think you should be...

* * *

Ashley: Selena?

Selena: Uh one s-sec. *Hides drugs and knife but then purposely cuts her thigh that Ashley can't see and wipes throw up off her mouth* Yeah? *Walks out of bathroom*

Ashley: I need to ask you about your past.

Selena: Need to?

Ashley: Um hem yes.

Selena: What?

Ashley: Please tell me.

Selena: Why don't ask David. *Angerly sits on the bed*

Ashley: Sele-

Selena: *screaming* CAN I HAVE ANY PRIVACY!?! YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO SAY ANYTHING!

Ashley: *Gets up and turns to leave* Oh and I will ask David.

Selena: *Screams and flops back on bed*

* * *

Demi: *Walks in and sits next to Selena on her bed* He didn't tell.

Selena: *Scratchy* Really?

Demi: Mmhhhmm… OH one more thing.

Selena: Yeah?

Demi: I want you to meet my bestest home best friend! Mac!

Mac: *Walks in wearing super cute designer clothes* Heyy!

Selena: *Grins* Hey! I'm Selena!

Mac: Ohmygosh I just love you skirt wear did you get it?!?!

Selena: *Grins proudly* Forever 21.

Mac: No way!

Selena: Yep!

Demi: *laughs* *Sarcasm*Wow maybe I shouldn't have introduced you guys, I mean you don't have to fight!

*All laugh*

Ashley: *Smiling* Selena your visitors here…

Selena: I don't know anyone though… *Walks downstairs surrounded by Demi, Mac, Miley, Joe, and NIck* *Opens the door* OHMYGOSHH!!

Selena: *Squeals*

Golden retriever: *Pounces on Selena and licks her face*

Selena: *Laughing* Eww! No! Every get off me! *laughing*

Every: *Sits*

Selena: Bonne fille! *Kisses Every's head*

Selena: Oh um this was my pet dog Every.

Mac: Oh my goodness! This the most cutest thing ever! *Bends down to pet Every*

Demi: Aww! She is soo cute!

*Everyone cuddles with the dog*

Ashley: Miley, your-

Miley: *Screams* Sisssy! *Runs outside and picks up a six year old girl*

Miley: *Walks back in holding the girl* Everyone this is my little sister Ami!

Ami: *Waves* Hi!

Selena: *Holding Every's leash* Hey there! I'm Selena! *Smiles to Ami*

Ami: *Grins*

Joe: I'm Joe *Smiles*

Demi: Hi! I'm Demi!

Nick: I'm Nick!

Mac: Hi! I'm Mac. I don't live here though I'm a visitor just like you!

Ami: *laughs* There are so many peoples here!

Miley: There are more! But they aren't here right now they are upstairs. *Set Ami down so she can look around*

Ami: Puppy! *Runs over to Every*

Nick: *Looks over Miley's shoulder to see if his visitor has came yet*

Joe: *Gasps* Jake!

Jake: *walks in* Joe!

Joe: Guy's this is my best friend Jake!

Jake: *Stares at Selena, then Demi, then Miley*

Selena & Demi: *Shift uncomfterbly*

Joe: Oh gosh I'm starving. Want some chips?

Jake: Sure! I have so much to tell you...

*They leave to the kitchen*

Nick: *sighs wondering where his visitor is*

Miley: They'll come, promise. *Puts hand on Nick's shoulder*

Nick: But what if- There she is!

Miley: *laughs* Told ya!

Girl: *Looks about 15* *In walks inside*

Nick: This is my younger sister Emily!

Emily: Hi!

*All of them introduce themselves then David walks down the stairs*

David: Look's like I've missed all the fun!

Miley: *Whispers to Selena and Demi* That's what you get when you bring your annoying ex!

*They laugh*

David: *Kneels down to Every* Aw! Hi there!

Selena: This is Every. She's my dog. *Still mad*

David: She's so cute!

Emily: I'm Emily! Nick's sister.

Ami: I'm Miley's sister! I'm Ami!!!!

Mac: *laughs* Yeah and I'm Mac, Demi's friend.

David: *Laughs* I'm David. My friend will be down in just a mintue.

Selena: Oh no.

David: *Looks up at Selena then stands up* I know.

Teri: *Skips down* I'm Teri!

Demi: *Whispers to everyone but Teri* Beware!

Teri: Uh, you guys are?

Ami: I'm Ami! I'm six! I'm Miley's sister!

Mac: I'm Mac, I'm Demi's friend.

Teri: *Scoffs at Mac because he is gay*

Selena: *Mumbles under breath* Bitch.

Mac: Got that right.

Emily: I'm Emily. I'm Nick's sister.

Every: *Barks at Teri*

Teri: Ah! *Jumps back a step*

Selena: *Laughs* That's Every.

Teri: Aw your only friend is a dog? That's so sad.

Selena: Well it's not as sad as being you sweetie.

Teri: *Rolls eyes*

Jake: *Walks back*

Teri: You are... ?

Jake: Jake?

Teri: Teri.

Jake: *winks at Selena*

Selena: *Looks down*

David: *Glares at Jake when he isn't looking*

Teri: I'm David's girlfriend!

David: EX girlfriend.

Teri: Well Davey, with us it's no different.

David: Uh? Suuuurreee?

Teri: *Skips to her room*

Everyone: *Glares at David*

David: I didn't invite her.

Mac: Tell her to leave!

Miley: Please!

David: *shrugs and goes to his room*

Selena: *Sighs and walks Every to Selena's room*

Selena: *Flops on the bed next to Every*

Every: *Licks Selena's face*

Selena: Ah! Stop that silly!

Every: *Lays next to Selena*

Miley:*Walks over to Selena and falls on to her bed next Selena's* Gosh I hate that bitch.

Every: *Head pops up*

Miley: Oh, no! *laughs* Teri. *Corrects herself* The mean girl Teri.

Selena: *smiles slightly at the joke*

Miley: Ugh! Will she ever leave Dav-

Ami: *Skips in* Hello guys! Miley? Were will I be sleepin?

Miley: You'll sleep next to me on my bed.

Ami: Okay! *Rolls over a small kid suitcase*

Miley: *Sits up and puts it next to her dresser*

Ami: *Grins* I love visitors week! *Hugs Miley*

Miley: Me too! *Lifts Ami up*

* * *

Teri: *sitting on her bed, Talking to David* *Slurs her words* I just looove visitors week.

David: *mumbles* Um yeah. Sure. *In deep thought about Selena*

Teri: Did you miss me? *Flirty voice* *Changes position* *Lying down on her stomach, head resting on her elbows* *Her head just above David's head*

David: *Sitting against the bottom of the bed, stands up and sits somewhere a little futher* *Still thinking about Selena* Huh? *Snaps out of it*

Teri: *Slightly insulted* Did you miss me?

David: Oh. Yeah um okay?

Teri: *Sighs* *Lays on her back* David I was thinking..

Selena: *Walks by the door then stops to listen without anyone noticing*

Teri: Davey, We are so close and all so I was wondering if maybe we should get back together you know. Like boyfriend and girlfriend and stuff.

Selena: *Gasps*

David: *Thinking about Selena* Yes!

Selena: *Runs back to her bedroom*

Teri: Really!?! *Grinning*

David: *Snaps out of it again* Wait what?

Teri:*Frowns*

David: Oh! Uh well I don't think now is a good ti-

Teri: *Gasps* You like the retarded emo chick!

David: *Frowns* She's not retarded or emo.

Teri: *Storms over to her suitcase* Go out with me or I'm leaving!

David: I have been waiting for this the whole trip.

Teri: *Stops then grins* So yes?!

David: No. Leave.

* * *

Selena: *Crying* *Runs to balconey*

Miley: *listened to the whole thing* Sweetie

Selena: *Sobbing* What?!

Miley: *Relizes what she is doing* *Screams* Selena! Don't! *Runs over but knows that if there is anymore weight the balcony will fall*

Selena: Why not!?! *Screaming* *Climbs on top of the rail*

Demi: *Runs over* Selena what are you- *Screams* Selly!!! Don't!

Miley: *Growls* I'll be right back.

*Storms to David and Teri*

David: Miley! What is going on?!? *Stands up*

Miley: You nasty little son of a b-----. AND YOU!?!? *Points to Teri*

Teri: Did she forget to take her meds? Breath slowly little girl sllooww

David: What is going on?!?

Miley: You drama b----! *Screaming to Teri*

Teri: Um where is security.

Demi: *Screams from the hallway* Selena! Don't!

Teri: What the hell is going on?

Miley: Ugh! What is your problem!

Teri: SHUT UP RETARD!

Miley: *Walks forward* make me!

David: Miley , Teri...

Miley: Wow David if you didn't have feet you wouldn't wear shoes then why the hell do you wear pants!?! Grow up and stand up for yourself for once!

David: you don't understand I-

Teri: Miley, please I know you may not be in public often and have problems but we cou-

Miley: I'm not anti-social I just DONT WANNA SEE PEOPLE LIKE YOU!

Teri: Earth is full. Go home.

Miley: Sorry I can't think of an insult stupid enough for you.

Teri: I think I recognize you Oh yeah! You're poster child for an abortion clinic. *Slaps Miley*

David: *Yells* Teri!

Teri: Sorry I know it's wrong to smack someone who's retarded.

Demi: *from the hall* *Screaming* Selena don't!

Teri: What is that little b---- killing some little girl?

David: Teri!!! We are all here for the same damn reasons! I have the same problems as them! So if they're retarded I guess I am to! And guess what?

Teri: Davey...

David: I DON'T CARE!

Teri: ugh. *Stands still*

David: *To miley* What is going on? *Starts to the balcony*

Miley: You'll-

Demi: *Standing in front of the balcony tearing up* Selena please get down!

David: Selena! *Starts to run over*

Selena: *See's David, purposely falls backwards*

Miley: Someone call 911! *Screams*

Selena: *From the ground* SH*T!

David: Selena!

Demi: Gosh damnit Sel! You could have died!

Selena: *Laying in thick layers of snow* Ugh! That was the whole point!

David: Can you get up?!

Selena: Yeah yeah, whatever.

Joe: *Runs up from downstairs* I swear I saw a girl fall from the sky!

Demi: *Runs over to Davids arms* Selena tried, and failed, at suicide!

Joe: Failed?

Selena: *Covered in snow* *Walks up stairs* So, cold.

Miley: *Walks in from a quick stop in her room in a snowsuit* Haha! *Jumps off the edge* WEEE!! *Splats* OW!

Selena: *smacks head* Miles your so stupid!

Miley: Ugh! *Walks back inside and upstairs* Geez!

Selena: When someone fails at suicide for something, don't try it yourself just not to get hurt. *Laughing*

Miley: *laughs*

Selena: *Glares at David* I'm gonna take a shower. *Storms off*

David: Why'd she try to kill herself?!?

Miley: *sighs* Why the hell did you say yes to going out with TERI!?!

Ami: *skips up the stairs* Whats the duh yelling about?

Emily: *Follows Ami* Sweetie let's go down stairs.

Ami: But I want my legos!

Miley: *Grabs a bag of legos and hands them to Emily*

Emily: Okay now come on down hun.

Ami: *Follows Emily*

* * *

Jake: *Spying on the girls bathroom.* *Door creaked a little open*

Selena: *Takes off shirt in her bathroom* *Sighs* *Takes off pants*

*Takes off her bra and underwear* *Turns on the shower* *Steps in with out closing the curtins*

2 minitues later

Jake: *Trips causing the door to open fully*

Selena: *Screams*

Jake: *Covers eye innocently* I'm so- uh- I didn't mean to- uh-

Selena: WERE YOU WATCHING ME!?!?! *Covers herself with the curtins*

Jake: Uh no. Well- uh *Leaves*

Selena: UGH! *Closes cutrins* *falls to shower floor* *Cries. Stressed. Worried. Confused. Angry. Depressed*

* * *

Ashley: Ehem. Today at meeting we have many things going on, our guests are here too! We seem to have a requested topic to speak about. Which is odd but important. It is about love,

Selena: *Looks at the floor*

David: *Sighs*

Demi & Joe: *Hold hands*

Nick & Miley: *Smiles at each other*

Ashley: Hate.

Teri: *Glares at Selena*

Selena: *Wondering why she is mad, I mean she did get the boy..*

Ashley: and confusion. This lesson should be a lesson for all, people here, and everywhere.

Ami: *Raises hand*

Ashley: Oh honey, you don't have to raise your hand. What would you like to say?

Ami: , I have a feeling that this topic will be suggesting teenage hormones, pregnancy, and a love hate relationships. I must say that this topic might get out of hand and too advanced for a younger child like me. I would very strongly suggest that I go and play barbies while the rest of you speak about your strange teenage feelings.

*Everyone giggles*

Ashley: *Blinks fast suprised* Um, yes that what I was thinking, just not as um, smart.

Ami: I believe it is SMARTLY miss. Ashley. Thank you. *Nods and gets up then hurriedly runs upstair squealing*

Ashley: *Laughing* Well that was fun! Lovely sister Miley!

Miley: *laughing* thanks!

* * *

Selena: *Sighs and walks in to her room* *Depressed*

Mac: Sweetie.

Selena: Yeah?

Mac: I need you do to something for me…

Selena: Sure.

Mac: *Harshy and yet lovingly* Get up and move your skinny little ass over to David and tell him you love him. Who gives a crap what he says any way. It's not like he'll turn anyone against you.

Selena: I can't do that.

Mac: *plops down on the chair* Why not?

Selena: I don't want ruin our friend ship.

Mac: What friendship? Joe will beat him up if he is mean to you, honey what do you have to loose?

Selena: My ex-best friend? My dignity? My love? All that ever matters to me? My secrets? My whole life?

Mac: *Sighs* If he says no then he is not worth it!

*Everyone but David walks in*

Demi: *Raises hand* I agree!

Miley: Me too.

Joe: Same.

Nick: Same.

Emily: Exactly.

Selena: *groans* You guys were listening?

Demi: Yep!

Selena: Ugh! *jokingly* I hate you guys.

Miley: Fine. Then we'll convince David to talk to you.

Selena: No no N-

Miley: Demz get the boy.

*They all leave*

Selena: *falls back on to bed, which then she relizes she does that way to much.*

David: *walks in* Um hey.

Selena: Hey.

David: *Sits next to Selena*

Selena: *sits up wishing everything were back to normal, or at least craziness in a fun way*

David: So.

Selena: Um so.

David: I don't think you understood what happened before.

Selena: Yeah?

David: When I said yes I was thinking about yo- I was wisht that was y- Um, I was day dreaming in a way. I just wanted to get the conversation over with. I wasn't really listening. I straightened it out with her. I'm sorry.

Selena: I'm sorry too.

David: For what?

Selena: *sighs* Being a brat about it.

David: *smiles*

Mac: *Whispers to everyone spying with him* Kiss gosh admit! *Too quiet for Selena and David to hear*

Demi: Saaayyy it! *Also whispering*

Selena: I- I

David: *hoping she'll say I love you*

Selena: I uh am hungry. Do you want to get something to eat?

David: *See's Selena's overly abused arm. Compleletly red with cuts* Selena..

Selena: *Looks down at arms* *Whispers* Let's go to the kitchen. *Takes David's hand*

* * *

Selena: *Re-reading breaking dawn for the 5th time*

Miley: Ugh! You horrible creature! *Storms down on to her own bed*

Selena: Excuse me?

Miley: Torturing poor David.

Selena: Uh what?

Miley: You are so dumb!

Selena: What!?!?

Miley: David loves you! Your practically killing him!

Selena: Wha… How do you know?

Miley: Because he TOLD ME! NOW GO!

Selena: And you never told me before!?!?

Miley: I wanted him to say it himself.

Selena: Thank you Mi-

Miley: GO!!

Selena: *Runs over to David's room* David I-

David: *Packing bags*

Selena: *Worried* What.. What are you doing?

David: *bites lip* I have to leave.

Selena: *Scratchy voice* Wha- why?

David: My foster home says that I have to come home. A family wants me. They live in Florida.

Selena: *tear falls* That's weeks away, at least, to drive.

David: I know. Selena I have tell you some thing before I go. Which is today.

Selena: *nods*

David: Selena, I love yo-

Selena: *Runs over and jumps up and kisses him*

David: *Kisses back*

Selena: *Crying* *Whispers* I'm going to miss you.

David: I promise I'm not going to leave you.

Selena: How?

David: I don't know.. I promise I'll see you again.

Ashley: David! Let's say our goodbyes.

Demi: *Screams from her bedroom* OUR WHATS!?!

David: Come on* Tearing up. Picks Selena up*

Selena: *Crying in his arms*

* * *

2 YEARS LATER

Selena: *Nudges her* Come on hon'

Demi: No, I already know the answer. *Frowns and looks back at Lilly, her baby*

Miley: They'd be stupid not to let you in, your a genius. You could have ten children and Harvered would BEG you to come!

Demi: *Sighs* Alright..

Selena, Demi and Miley: *Closing eyes and holding letters*

Selena: On count of three… ready?

Together: One… two.. three!

*They rip open there letters*

All: *Screams* AHH! *Hug each other and jump up and down*

Selena: *Thinks about David. Looks down*

Miley: Sel, honey… look we're going to collage TOGETHER! Be happy!

Selena: Oh.. okay.

Demi: Anyway, you got your dream collage, the perfect boyfriend, and you stopped cutting as much!

Selena: *Thinking: That's what you think.* *Really has been cutting even more than before along her hips and back* *Fake smiles* Okay.

Cody: *Cover Selena's eyes* Guess whooo?

Selena: *Fake laughs. Really everything happy she does now is fake* Well, *Takes his wrists and turns around* Considering that's what ever boyfriend does in every cheesy movie I'm guessing it's you!

Cody: Well, did you get in?

Selena: *Fake Grins*

Cody: YES! We're going to collage together! *kisses her*

Selena: *Hugs Cody*

Cody: Oh Sel, I love you.

Selena: *Lying* *about to cry* I love you too.

Demi: Ew! At first it was cute now it's just iky!

Selena: You're to talk! Joe's taking you out to some romantic dinner tonight while I have to babysit little Lily!

* * *

Later that night

Demi & Joe: *Walk in after their date*

Demi: *Grinning widely* I'll be right back sweetie *kisses his cheek*

Demi:*runs upstairs still grinning* I'm home!

Selena: Haha, I love how we can call rehab home, only two more weeks though!

Demi: *Doesn't answer still grinning like crazy* *Hand behind back*

Selena: Demi? Are you okay? *laughs*

Demi: *Slowly pulls hand out from behind her back* *Wearing engagement ring*

Selena: *Gasps*

Demi: I know!!! *Screaming*

Selena: *Screams* DEMI!!! *Grinning*

Demi: I know!!

Demi: I'm gonna tell Miley! *Runs off*

Selena: *Let's grin go and sobs in to her pillow, really still missing David*

* * *

Cody: *Grinning* Welcome to collage babe. *kisses her head*

Selena: *Smiling a little bit* *Doesn't like it when he call her babe*

Miley: This is it!

Nick: *Hugs Miley* It's the beginning of the end! *laughs*

Miley: Oh shut up *Punches him in the side*

Nick: Oowoww! *Laughs*

Demi: Let's sign in!

* * *

After signing in

Miley: 232, anyone have 232?

Selena: *Jaw drops* ME! I HAVE 232!

*Miley and Selena squeal*

Demi: *laughs* 235! I have to have my own room. Well, I guess it's not my own *Beams at Lily in stroller*

Lilly: *giggles*

Miley: *see's something* Was that? Oh no nevermind that would be impossible.

Selena: What?

Miley: Um nothing. Old friend.

Selena: Oookay?

*Miley and Selena walk in to their dorm*

Selena: Hm… roomier then I thought..

Miley: BORRINNG!!

Selena: *laughs* Not when were through with it. Now we can't paint the walls but we could hang up a bunch of stuff!

******ROOM*********************************************

Selena: Amazing.

Miley: I love Collage!

Demi: *walks in* Beautiful room! Haha mine next!

Selena: In your dreams !

Demi: Not yet Selly!

Selena: Okay! 'Future' !

Miley: *Laughs*

* * *

Cody: *walking around campus by himself. Bumps in to a guy*

David: Oh sorry. *Depressed* *missing Selena*

Cody: Whatever. Next time watch were your going. *Harsh* Hm, your walking around here with no girl on your arms? Nor drooling all over you?

David: Well your no different. *Sighs missing Selena horribly hasn't laughed in years*

Cody: *point back at all the girls staring behind him* Anyway, I got a girlfriend who is just obsessed with me. She weirdly in love with me

David: What girl would love you?

Cody: All of them.

David: Whatever. *Turns and walks to his dorm. 329*

* * *

Selena: *crying in her room by herself still in love with David*

Miley: *Walks in* Selena?

Selena: *Sits up quickly and wipes her tear stained eyes* *Coughs* Um yeah?

Miley: *Sighs* You still love him don't you? *Sits next to Selena and wraps her arm around Selena's shoulder*

Selena: *Coughs* Al-lwa-ays.

Miley: Aw, Selena…

Selena: What do you think happened? You know..

Miley: I don't know.

Cody: *Walks in* Hey Selena just here to check on you! I bumped in to some weird kid on the way. *Doesn't even notice Selena was crying before*

Miley: *Frowns and relizes that*

Selena: Hi Cody.

Cody:Nice bedroom.. Selena wanna check out mine?

Selena: Um no thanks I'm not feeling goo-

Cody: *Grins* Come on *Grabs Selena's hands and whisks her off* See I'm so close to you babe! I'm room 239!

Selena: *frowns* Yeah..

Cody: *Unlocks door* Look's like my room mate came.. hmm I was looking forward to meeting him.

Selena: *walks in* Cool um room.

Cody: Yeah babe.

Selena: *Flinches at the word babe*

Cody: *Starts to deeply kiss Selena*

Selena: *Sighs*

Cody: *Pushes Selena down on to the bed and starts making out with her.* *Starts to unclip her bra*

Selena: *Turns head away and stand up* *Whispers* Not now..

Cody: Whatever. *Stands up* So now what?

Selena: Um I guess I cou-

David: *Walks in teary eyed from wishes Selena was here*

Selena: DAVID? *Grins and falls to the floor*

* * *

Miley: Selena? Selly?

Selena: *Lying in bedroom* Ohmygosh Miley I think I saw-

Miley: *Grinning* *Whispers* He's here.

Selena: *Jumps up and out of bed* *Runs over to David and hugs him*

David: *Grins and hugs back tightly*

Selena: Ohmygosh you have no idea how such I have missed you! *Let's go* *grinning* I-

Cody: *Walks in* Hey babe.

Selena: Oh.

David: Selena?

Selena: *Frowns* Cody don't call me babe.

Cody: ohhh kay?

David: *Frowns* Oh.

Selena: Um.. David I want you to meet my boyfriend um Cody.

Cody: *Frowns* We met.

Selena: How?

Cody: He purposly bumped in to me in the hall.

David: Purposely? Not purposely.

Cody: Yeah purposely.

Selena: *Worried look over to Selena and Demi*

David: I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to be on purpose…

Cody: *Rolls eyes* Yeah right. Come on babe, let's get lunch.

Selena: *whispers voice scratchy and sad* Can I stay for a little bit? You can go I'm just feeling.. um… dizzy.

Cody: *shrugs not really caring* Whatever, see ya later. *leaves*

David: Boyfriend? He's your boyfriend?

Selena: *nods* He came in after you left. He asked me out.

David: *Looks down* I'm gonna go.. *Walks out*

Selena: David.. please!

Miley: Selena..

Selena: *burst in to tears and goes back on in to the bed* *Goes under the covers* *Sobbing*

Demi: *Whispering to Miley* Let her cry for a little bit.. *Walks out*

Miley: *Sighs* It's gonna be okay Selly. *walks out*

* * *

Cody: *making out with Selena*

Selena: Cody, please..

Cody:Mmmm..

Selena: *Turns head* Stop it Cody.

Cody: Babe, come on *drunk* *Makes out with her neck*

Selena: Cody…

Cody: Mmmm babe your making me horny..

Selena: Cody! *Frowns*

Cody: *Keeps squeezing her chest* But you areeee *Puls down the neckline of her shirt and makes out with just above her bra*

Selena: Cody, stop that. *Worried if she tries to stop it he'll hurt her*

Cody: *Takes off Selena's shirt* *Makes out with her chest, although bra still on*

Selena: *Squriming* Cody, stop.

Cody: Babbee your soo sexy and hottttt… just this once…

Selena: Cody! Stop it!

Cody: *groans* Your so hot *Takes off her pants*

Selena: Stop it Cody!

Cody: *Takes off his shirt and jeans*

Selena: Cody your not being funny please stop.

Cody: Babe your so sexxxxxyy. *Coutinues to makeup with her and squeezes her boobs*

Selena: Cody Seriously! *Grabs his hands* Stop it!

Cody: Finnee babe. *Get's off of her*

David: *Saw the whole thing from door window*

Selena: *sighs and puts on shirt and pants* Ugh..

Cody: *Makes out with her again but doesn't go as far as before*

David: *Walks in*

Cody: Dude why are you in here!?!

David: This is my room too you know.

Selena: *Sits up* David….

Cody: I don't get it do you guys know each other?

*David and Selena both look at him like he's stupid*

Selena: Yes, Cody we do.

David: *frustrated* *Goes in the bathroom*

Selena: Cody, I'm gonna go.

Cody: Why because of that dork?

Selena: *Growls* He's not a dork! *Storms out*

Cody: This is too weird for me.

* * *

Selena: *tearing up* *Grabs knife and cuts herself very deep*

Demi: Selena?

Selena: Eh one *Sniffle* second.. *puts way knife and covers large cut* *Walks out* Yeah Demi?

Demi: Do you like Cody?

Selena: Well yeah…… no I don't. I absolutely hate him.

Demi: Selena.. *Hugs her*

Selena: *runs out of tears* I don't think David will forgive me though.

Demi: It's gonna be okay.

Selena: *pulls away* Demi? What about you are you okay?

Demi: Yeah, I just can't get any sleep with school work and the baby.

Selena: You can have her sleep here. I don't get any sleep anyway with all this crap and Miley is the deepest sleeper I have ever seen.

Demi: *laughs* Thank you!

Selena: *Smiles* *Frowns again* I'm gonna go figure out the boy situation.. Wait where is Miley?

Demi: *laughs* decorating my room!

Selena: *giggles*

Cody: *Walks in* Selena babe?

Selena: *frowns* *Mad* What? *Turns around seeing David here* David? Why are you here?

David: *Frowns* *Shrugs* He dragged me over here

Cody: Yeah because I wanted to tell you that Selena is MY girlfriend. Your getting hopelessly annoying!

David: Well um okay?

Cody: Yeah so leave us alone. Babe let's go to my room *winks at Selena*

Selena: *Doesn't come* Stop that. Stop calling me babe.

Cody: So what it's just babe.

Selena: It makes me sound like I'm your hoe.

Cody: So? Isn't that a good thing?

Selena: *Raises eyebrows* Why would it be?

Cody: *sighs* Sorry come on… SELENA.

Selena: No.

Cody: What now!?! Just come on!

Selena: *Folds arms* Since when were you my mother?

Cody: Fine I'll get one of the a million girls drooling over me outside.

Selena: Those aren't girls.

Cody: *Scoffs* Come on to my room.

Selena: *Frowns* Stop it!

Cody: I didn't call you babe!

Selena: Stop asking me to go to your room everyday to have sex!

Cody: *Blinks*

Selena: *Yells* I like my bra ON thank you very much!

Cody: So your never gonna let me go past your bra?

Selena: *Smirks* Not mine and I don't feel like going under yours!

David: *holds in a laugh*

Demi: *giggles*

Cody: So..

Selena: So? Now what?

Cody: Are you-

Selena: Do I seriously have to force it through your ears.. or would it miss your brai- never mind you don't have one do you! Seriously Cody! It's OVER. I'm sick of you. Leave.

Cody: o.O…. *leaves slowly*

Demi: *sighs* FINALLY! That kid buggs me!

Selena: You have no idea!

Miley: *Walks in* Demi your room is finished!

Demi: *picks up phone* Joe? Oh okay. I'll be there. I need Miley, come with me miss second maid of honor! We must decide on the gown! *Runs off with Miley*

David: *eyes widen, smiles* Maid of honor? I have missed alot haven't I?

Selena: Yeah… So what's been going on at your new home?

David: *Sighs* Let's just say I'm glad I'm not ever going back.

Selena: Oh that bad?

David: Yeah…

*awkward silence*

Selena: David I'm really sorry.

David: I know.. it's okay.

Selena: *hugs David* I missed you so much.

David: *Smiles and hug tightly* I missed you too.

Selena: *Starts to cry softly*

David: Selena? What's wrong?

Selena: I love you.

David: *Smiles and kisses her*

* * *

14 years later

David: *lying in a bed next to Selena* Good morning.

Selena: *Yawns* Good morning. *Kisses his forehead* I'm gonna go wake up the kids.

David: *laughs* Good luck with that!

Selena: *giggles and gets dressed*

Selena: *Walks to the kids bedroom* *Walks over to a bed* Sweetie it's time to wake up.

Sasha: *Groans* Oh kaaay, mom.

Selena: *laughs* Did you stay up late again, Sasha? It's your first day of first grade!

Sasha: *Jumps up* Oh yeah! *giggles and runs for closet*

Selena: *laughs and goes to the next room*

Vanessa: I'm already up! *Giggles* *Dressed in tutu*

Selena: *Laughs* Come on let's get dressed in something else! You don't want to wear that on your first day of kindergarden.

Vanessa: Fiiine! *Gets changed in to something more fitting with help of Selena*

Selena: Perfect. *kisses her head* Brush your teeth then come down for breakfast! *Goes to next room*

Thomas:*Sleeping in crib*

Selena: *Smiles and goes down stairs*

* * *

30 minitues later

Miley: Hey Selena! *Holding the hand of Delilah, her seven year old daughter*

Demi: *Grins* *Carrying her fourth child Elsie and holding the hand of her third child, Gabe* *Next to her is her first child Lily, who is now 14*

Selena: *Grins widely walking her kids to school*

Vanessa: *giggles* Elsie! *Runs over to Elsie*

Elsie: Kindergarden!! I can't wait! *jumps up and down with Vanessa*

Vanessa: *Squeals*

Sasha: Hi and . *Then runs over to Delilah*

Selena: *Smiles to herself. No more pain. No more drugs. No more hate.*


End file.
